De doce propósitos preferibles
by Claryssa Malfoy
Summary: Los milagritos fallan, por lo menos a medias, pero lo hacen. Scorpius lo comprueba, tras cinco años de recuento de sus listas de deseos de Año Nuevo. Própositos, quiero decir. Para el reto Scorlyfest, del foro Lily&Scorpius: love like ours can never die


_**De doce propósitos preferibles.**_

_**Summary:**_ Los milagritos fallan, por lo menos a medias, pero lo hacen. Scorpius lo comprueba, en cinco años de recuento de sus deseos de fin de año. Mejor dicho, propósitos.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos un rato. Este One Shot participa en el reto _Scorlyfest: Año Nuevo del foro Lily&Scorpius: love like ours can never die. _

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada intentaré escribir bien y no chillar de emoción. Primera historia completamente mía publicada. ¿Qué mejor manera de inaugurar esta cuenta con un reto de mi preciosa pareja predilecta? Suena muy interesante. Estuve trabajando arduamente con este One (o Two Shot) y enserio espero que les guste, que comenten, la sigan o lo que les plazca hacer aquí. Más de mí al final de esta historia, por motivos de extensión.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Se puede crear confusión ante la palabra "deseos" o "própositos". Muchas de las cosas de esta lista sonaran más a propósitos que a deseos, o viceversa. Para Scorpius, y para los objetivos de esta historia son lo mismo, así que no desesperen. Aquí anhelos, metas y promesas con uno mismo son lo mismo, es igual. Sobre todo viniendo de Scorpius Malfoy.  
Por cierto, cada punto de esta lista no está en orden de redacción, por ejemplo, puede que Malfoy hable primero de un próposito/deseo/promesa que escribió a los veinte, y al último de uno que redactó a los catorce. Toda va en el simple orden de cómo se llevaron a cabo, un orden cronológico de una relación común (o lo común que puede ser una relación entre una Potter y un Malfoy)

Y sin más preámbulos, disfruten...

* * *

Los "doce deseos" suena estúpido. Así que Scorpius prefiere llamarlos los "propósitos preferibles." Son cosas sin importancia. Tan posibles como vanidosas; viniendo de él, su madre al parecer se ha cansado de repetirle que tiene que pedir chorradas como "la unión, la felicidad, la prosperidad" y de otras tonterías. No son deseos, ha dejado de creer en ello, ¿por qué? Porque un Malfoy siempre cumple lo que se propone, nunca (o casi nunca) con magia estúpida de por medio. Cosa rara que lo piense un mago, pero Scorpius es raro, aunque no guste de admitirlo.  
Nunca ha sido supersticioso. Si tan solo hubiese creído en esos "deseos" tan recurrentes en esas épocas cursis, mantener la esperanza sería más fácil y divertido.

Scorpius bufa y masculla algo para sí. Entre la deplorable vista del fondo de su viejo baúl, un mechón rubio de su desordenado cabello se intercala en su mirada, que intenta centrarse en las cosas inútiles y no tan inútiles entre las que busca. Necesita un corte de pelo. Quizá lo anotará posteriormente en su nueva lista de sus propósitos preferibles de este año; claro, debajo de cosas por primera vez en su vida son más importantes que su apariencia personal, por la que hasta ahora había valido la pena pedir una providencia que le diera inmortalidad a su belleza o...  
Necesita un corte de pelo y punto. Nada de listas vanidosas o superficiales, que le causen problemas colaterales. Maldita sea su vanidad, aunque perfectamente justificada, no hay porqué abusar.

_Bien, Scorpius, muy bien._ _Te estás moderando, te felicito._

Continua buscando sin esperanza entre el regadero de cosas. Un desorden amarillo por pergaminos, blanco por camisas que ya no le quedan, negro por botones de repuesto que nunca ha usado y verde por plumas ya inservibles. A su lado, hay una pequeña pila de papeles medianamente importantes, tales como cartas recibidas durante el verano de sus distintos años de Hogwarts, listas de deseos previas, cómo esa que fue la primera que escribió con pésima ortografía y letra para cagarse de risa cuándo tenía cuatro años. De muy pequeño aprendió a escribir, por su inusual inteligencia atribuida a los sangre pura (en especial a los Malfoy) pensaba él. Ahora sabía que, por superior que fuera (y lo es) eso no tenía nada que ver en la inteligencia adquirida en cada persona, aunque si bien sí los salvaba de ser idiotas.

_Ya. Basta._

La voz cortante en su cabecilla le punzó su menguada buena conciencia.  
_¿Qué va?_ piensa enfadado, tiene veintiún años y no tiene porqué usar sentido común moral ni nada parecido... O quizá ahora sí. Las circunstancias lo ameritan.

Está buscando la lista de cinco años antes, a la edad salvaje y para nada concienzuda de los dieciséis. Ésa que marcó para siempre su vida. Bueno, esa que marcó su vida tan sólo cinco años después.  
Ya ha intentado con un Accio, pero se olvidó del origen vergonzoso de ese baúl dónde guardaba las cartas de sus admiradoras, por lo que lo había sometido a medidas de seguridad que ni él mismo comprendía y que ahora le valían el buscar manualmente en todo ese abismo interminable de cosas.  
La punta de sus dedos, delgados y largos, que le permitían poder escarbar en esa red de superfluos objetos, toca algo. Y cuando finalmente lo tiene frente a sus grises ojos, no puede evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia y triunfo.

_Eso es. Aquí está._

Sacude la cabeza, él y su costumbre vana de hablar consigo mismo y decirse cosas obvias.

Es un sobre marrón sin importancia, un sobre que solo es sacado una vez al año y arrojado de nuevo sin piedad, para ser cubierto otra vez durante 365 días de basura. Aquí está el registro de su vida, la prueba irrefutable de lo mimado y arrogante que era (o es, o ha sido) durante casi toda su vida.  
Con tinta verde platinada, esas listas resaltan entre todas las demás de aburridas tintas negras. Ahora que lo piensa, le resulta algo pretencioso, y hasta ligeramente dudoso de haberlo escrito él en toda cordura.

Se sienta en la cama, casi sin importarle lo terroso de las rodillas de su pantalón de vestir. Y no puede evitar sonreír porque a fin de cuentas, no puede hacer otra cosa ahora...

* * *

**_1. Conocer a una chica candente y rubia._**

Sorprendentemente (o quizá no tanto) ese era uno de los principales deseos de una versión cinco años más joven y más hormonal que la actual.  
Su letra no tan elegante, le lleva a recordar la forma apresurada en la que lo escribió ese día, 31 de diciembre en las penumbras de la fiesta en su mansión.

Esto comprueba que la superstición se equivoca: Encontró una chica candente, pero no rubia. Los milagritos fallan, por lo menos a medias, pero lo hacen.

Lily Potter no se suponía que debía entrar en su vida. Desde su nacimiento, su concepción, la creación de sus padres y el inicio del universo, estaba escrito en las nacientes estrellas que su unión con una Potter era inconcedible, infamante, improbable, indebida, infructuosa... De todos esos calificativos con "i" que lo dejaban mal parado, excepto ese crucial "imposible". Al destino solo le faltó agregar una palabrilla casi inútil. Si no fuera porque dependía completamente de ella.

Improbable.

Pero...

Posible.

Eso, con alcohol en las venas, la excitación de una fiesta y las hormonas joviales a cuestas eran la combinación adecuada para formular un: "Oh mierda"

Y, oh mierda, era la frase correcta para anunciar un desastre.  
Su desastre.

La vio entrar esa noche. Más bien todos la vieron entrar. Porque llegaba con Harry Potter, el mágnanimo Salvador y Jefe de Aurores, los prometedores hijos Potter Junior y Potter Junior Junior y la guapa y talentosa ex-jugadora de Quidditch, Ginny Potter. Así que era imposible que alguien no la volteara a ver cuando hizo su entrada incluso sin elegancia al basto salón. Scorpius no le prestó mucha atención al principio. Luego tuvo que echarle un vistazo más, porque se juraba así mismo que no recordaba haber visto a la Potterete con un vestido así de entallado y un trasero así de grande. Al parecer los milagros de Año Nuevo habían trabajado muy intenso con ella. Conteniendo sus necesidades naturales y primitivas, se sorprendió así mismo entablando conversación con ella, aunque está fuera ofensiva.

—No se tú. Pero quizá al ponerte ese vestido debiste haber pensado lo "bien" que se verían esas tetas, claro, desde un punto de visión como el mío...

Lily emitió un sonido muy parecido a una palabra con la que su madre se hubiera visto obligada a lavarle la boca con jabón, aunque probablemente, solo hubiera sido una casualidad tal similitud... O el alcohol.

—No se tú, pero quizá tu madre debió haber pensado lo inútil que sería su hijo y descartarte desde el inicio, aunque claro, que esa es mi humilde opinión.

Touché.

Scorpius lo celebró con un sorbo de vino y una mirada escrutadora. Posiblemente era el alcohol lo que estaba eliminando de a poco su capacidad de retención y comprensión de palabras malsonantes o es que estaba muy distraído pensando en lo grandioso que se vería ese vestido en el suelo de su habitación...

_El vestido,_ farfulló mentalmente. Bendita y pobre cordura suya en ese momento.

_"Es el vestido, el maquillaje y el alcohol lo que la hace ver así de..."_

Hasta la palabra con la que pensaba describirla le pareció inquietante. Dejó la copa de vino discretamente en la mesa y le sonrió entre desdeñoso y encantado.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Potter?

—Ni en un millón de años. —su respuesta le gustó. No tan ligeramente.

—Oh, vamos, estoy borracho y creo que es por eso por lo que quiero bailar contigo. En cualquier caso iríamos a la cama pero...

Lily se sonrojó, escandalizada y rehuyó su mirada de deseo.

—Tu tienes un grave problema...

—¿Te refieres al alcoholismo o a la adicción al sexo?

—Tú eres el problema. —Lily tartamudeó considerablemente en su respuesta, tanto que por ello no sonó ni medianamente ofensiva o desdeñosa. —Eres un...

—Problema, sí, peligro andante para jóvenes vírgenes con vestidos, de casualidad, idénticos al tuyo. ¿Problema? Para los demás, lo dudo.

Se rió escandalosamente ante su cara pecosa, roja e incrédula, ¡que fácil era cohibir a semejante mojigata! Se burló quedamente en su rostro una vez más, y volvió a tomar la copa de la mesa. La vació de un trago, y eso no fue tan buena idea. La noche hubiese continuado así, entre más insultos y descontentos y posiblemente hubieran terminado destruyendo la mansión si no fuera por él, que tomaba una copa tras otra. Luego, una botella tras otra.

—Oh, Potter, eres increíble. —le dijo en una de esas ocasiones. —Nunca había conocido a una chica tan propicia para pasarla bien.

—¿Acabas de usar la palabra "propicia"? —ella estaba perpleja. No, incrédula. No. Escandalizada. O... Indignada eso era, y temerosa también. El rincón en el que estaban era especialmente oscuro, "propicio" para un besuqueo bastante...

—¿Lo hice? —le preguntó, curioso.— ¡Vaya! Y dicen que el vino te atolondra, me siento Rose Weasley. —después, se puso a imitar los chillidos y exclamaciones de la escandalizada y explosiva prefecta, que había sido su acompañante en unas no tan placenteras noches de ronda de prefectos.  
Lily lo observaba, con su apetitosa boca carnosa entreabierta y sus ojos castaños oscurecidos por el miedo o por la incredulidad. Y luego, súbitamente, curvó en sus labios una sonrisilla casi insignificante, sino fuera dirigida a sus acciones.

—¡Estás borracho como una cuba, Malfoy! —y se echó a reír con fuerza. Scorpius se puso a reír con ella, pero luego la observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior así se veía tan malditamente sensual que él era el que deseaba morderla, quizá en otra parte...

Lily le hacía plática, le contaba cosas graciosas y gozaba de escuchar los chistes que luego se derivarían de ahí, de él, tan increíblemente borracho que era sorprendente que no se hubiera caído con todo y mesa y sillas.

—Ya deja eso ahí. —le espetó ella con una risa atrapada en la garganta, quitándole la copa con su pequeña mano. —Vas a terminar con la resaca de tu vida.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír atolondrado. Al gesto le faltó algo de la arrogancia y elegancia habitual. Y luego le miró con malicia.

—Toma un poco. —invitó, con gesto torpemente grandilocuente. Lily abrió los ojos como platos y se negó las primeras tres veces. Pero ambos eran casi igual de tercos.

—Prueba, prueba, prueba, prueba...

Temiendo que Scorpius se pusiera de pie y acompañara su salmodia con un baile ridículo de ritual sobre la mesa, la chica le obedeció, ya que a fin de cuentas, sólo era un trago.

—¡Cállate! —levantó la copa y la agitó frente a su aristocrático rostro, luego se la bebió de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo, con un delicioso sonrojo cubriendo de pies a cabeza a la joven. Se miraron sorprendidos y con ojos vidriosos, luego Lily comenzó a toser y escupir arcadas y Scorpius a reír.

—¡Marica! —canturreó, arrastrando las palabras, mucho más de lo que lo hacía normalmente. —Es vino de elfo.

—Pues sabe igual de horrible. —se defendió ella, limpiándose la boca con la manga. El tirante de su vestido verde le resbaló por el hombro.

—Puedo hacer que se te quite ese sabor. —podía estar borracho, pero seguía siendo astuto. Tomó el tirante y se lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar, entreteniéndose sin vergüenza en la piel desnuda y blanca.

—Eh... —Lily le apartó la mano. Se sonrojó y lo miró a través de las pestañas rojizas—¿Cómo?

A Scorpius le parece todavía que Lily ya se las olía desde entonces, pero, por supuesto, ella nunca lo ha admitido. Scorpius le besó la mejilla, y rozó con la punta de la nariz el sonrojo que comenzaba a acrecentarse, fue hasta la mandíbula, tentando con sus labios a la chica que permanecía obstinadamente quieta y callada con sus manos aferrando el borde la silla nerviosamente; pero al rozar sus labios, él sonrió contra ellos.

—Aún no. —le dijo y le acarició la cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su expresión bobalicona. —Quizá debamos conocernos más, Potter. ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres acerca de besarte con desconocidos?

Ella le daría la primera bofetada de muchas, pero eso no le arruinaría el momento, después de todo, fue la primera vez que la "conoció". Al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

_**2. Besar a una chica candente y rubia.**_

Número dos de la lista que había hecho la misma noche antes de hablar con Potter.  
Por supuesto que continuó hablando con Lilian, aunque cuando regresaron de vacaciones decembrinas ella no terminaba de admitir que casi se habían besado. Creía que por el hecho de estar borracho él no recordaría nada. ¡Eso era un mito! Vaya niña estúpida. Cuándo la abordaba, ella le rehuía la vista y apretaba los libros contra el pecho. Maldita sea, le gustaba negarse a él. Y eso no hacía que le gustara menos.

—Me debes un beso, Potter. —señaló cuando la encontró sola en ese estante prohibido de la biblioteca. Lily, como siempre, le rehuyó la mirada y lo empujó, marcando su espacio.

—Te voy a patear, estúpido. —le contestó, como siempre.

—Cállate, Potter, que me has venido amenazando desde el comienzo de clases. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¿eh?

Mala idea. Potter le dio tal letal rodillazo en la ingle que el aire se le fue de una sola exhalación. No supo que le dolió más, si la humillación de haber sido encontrado retorciéndose de dolor o el que una chiquilla de cuarto le hubiese negado un beso, ¡todo el mundo quería sus besos! o eso era lo que el se dispuso a predicar el resto del año.  
Que Potter se fuera al demonio, él tenía al colegio entero. A una chica rubia como deseaba desde el principio. Así que se olvidó del duende pelirrojo y pecoso y se dispuso a encontrar una ninfa rubia y perfecta.

Casualidades de la vida. O malditos deseos de año nuevo, quizá eso fue lo que lo llevó a Dominique Weasley. Ella era rubia, fría, indiferente y una come-hombres. _Touché._ Sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo largo y delgado, cómo el de las modelos muggles. No supo que le atrajo de ella, quizá era el hecho de que, bueno, era preciosa, estaba muy buena o a lo mejor fue que se dio cuenta de que era uña y mugre con Potter. Así quizás podría ir a interrumpir a la pelirroja en sus múltiples y largas peroratas y robarle un beso a su rubia prima y luego gozar de la cara de indignación de Lilian. Sí, eso era un plan a lo Malfoy. Chispas, después de todo, su deseo de Año Nuevo si se había cumplido.

Lily luego traduciría "a lo Malfoy" como estupidez sin límite, pero como eso fue meses antes de iniciar una relación con ella no sabía como demonios se le girarían las cosas en contra.

Dominique. Coqueteos indiferentes contra la pared de un pasillo. Dominique. Ninguno se tomaba las cosas enserio. Dominique. Al parecer le gustaba el chico ese de su casa. Dominique. Eso no estaba funcionando. Dominique. Lily ni siquiera lo notaba.

—Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. —despertó de su ensueño, a lo lejos vio la cabellera alborotada de Potter y más de cerca, muy de cerca, el rostro delgado y pálido de Dominique. —¿Estás mirando a mi prima otra vez?

—No. Estoy pensando en ti nada más. —¿por qué el viento tenía que hacer ondear la falda de Potter alrededor de sus muslos? Cómo si no fuera suficiente encerrarse en su mundo de fantasía dónde la chica y él... —Dominique...

La aludida soltó una risotada tintineante como una campana.

—Caray, estás colado por Lils, ¿no es cierto? Resulta adorable tu mirada de desesperación. —le acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice. Largo y blanco, como el suyo. —Se lo dije.

—¿A quién? —preguntó. Había estado distraído durante toda la charla y seguía ligeramente atontado. Dominique no era idiota y sabía que Scorpius se había encerrado a sí mismo en su propia nebulosa de morbosidad, donde representaba fantasías en las cuáles ella no era la protagonista exactamente.

—A Lily, estúpido.

—¿Decirle qué? —parpadeó como si tuviera agua en los ojos. Miraba muy lejos de la chica.

—Qué estás como loquito por ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—¡Malfoy! ¿Quieres concentrarte? —chasqueó los dedos con desesperación frente a su rostro. Scorpius en lo único que pensaba era que cuando alguien irritaba a una chica Weasley está tendía a agitarle algo en la cara. —Y quita esa cara de pervertido. Sé en que has estado pensando.

Ahora si que le prestó atención. Observó la belleza extranjera y delicada de la chica, suficiente para mantener a un buen número de chicos detrás de sus faldas. Sin embargo, Dominique era tan fría que apagaba el fuego, la pasión y todo lo demás que podía apagarse dentro de Scorpius, y él simplemente no sabía como carajos decírselo. Es decir, no era común que últimamente no se hubiera excitado con semejante clase de chica. Es decir, era hermana de Victoire Weasley lo cuál resultaba sinónimo de "chica perfecta" o eso era lo que Ted Lupin decía...  
A Scorpius no le gustaban (y siguen sin hacerlo) las chicas frías que simplemente ignoraban y volteaban la cara durante una discusión. Un hielo que simplemente se va engrosando.  
A él le gustaban las chicas apasionadas y fogosas que gritaban y quemaban todo a su paso. Lo quemaban a él. Lily lo quemaba a él...

Y Dominique lo sabía, y lo sabe.

—Mira, Scorpius. Cuando empieces a salir con Lily, la gente hablará de nosotros. —él abrió la boca, perplejo. —No te preocupes por ello, sé cómo calmar cotilleos...

—Pero...

Dominique podía apagar su pasión, pero en esos momentos que lo conducía a la salida, hacia todo lo que debía de hacer, encendió su más viva y desconcertada gratitud. La sensación de estar agradecido a alguien no resultaba tan desagradable.

—Tienes buenas referencias. —comentó la muchacha guiñándole un ojo, mientras dirigía a su persona y todo lo demás, hacia la puerta. —Ya le he dicho lo bien que besas.

—Nique...

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. ¡Vaya! Nunca nadie le había cerrado la puerta a él. La sensación no fue tan gratificante como la anterior, pero aún así le cambió la vida, o alguna chorrada de esas. Y ahora que se acuerda, nunca le ha dado las gracias. Aunque, no es que Dominique se las haya pedido todavía.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los jardínes, Scorpius se preguntaba si eso no sería un ardid de Dominique para deshacerse de él y poder besarse con ése tal Derrick de Ravenclaw a su antojo. Comenzó a pensar que todo el mundo decía que Dominique estaba como loquita por ese chico. Y se preguntó si había una persona así para cada quién o cuál. Y esperó que no fuera para toda la vida, porque comenzaba a admitir que estaba como loquito por Potter.  
Lilian estaba sentada en medio de todo ese séquito con el que se encontraba usualmente, y él quiso alejar a las chicas entrometidas de ahí, que comenzaban a alzar sus narices olfateando el chisme en el aire. Mierda. Más vale que Weasley calmará esos condenados cotilleos.

—Potter. —articuló cuidadosamente, lo suficientemente alto y claro. Ninguna se movió—¡Potter!

Las chicas se levantaron entre risitas. Se alborotaron los cabellos mientras huían con la lentitud de una tortuga, dejando a una pelirroja enajenada con el trasero en el césped. Scorpius inhaló paciencia del aire, o eso intentó. Pero no pudo evitar carraspear exasperado cuando una de las chicas dio señas de quedarse.

Lily le dirigió un ademán grosero cuándo se acercó. Sonrió, a eso se refería él. Chicas que lo quemaban todo a su paso. Lily lo quemaba a él. Enfadado, con el orgullo por los suelos, nervioso casi nada y con una satisfacción irrefutable, el joven rubio le había tomado el rostro entre las manos y había rozado sus narices y bocas con lentitud.  
Lily, permaneció quieta primero, luego cuando el apretó un poco el beso, ella colocó sus pequeñas manos en las muñecas de el muchacho. Continuaron besándose, de esa forma lenta y cohibida, hasta que Scorpius se separó, y colocó su nariz en la mejilla redonda de Potter. Lily había soltado un sonidito bastante adorable, aunque lo había apartado de sí con el ceño fruncido.

—Dominique me había dicho eso. —le espetó sin aflojar su expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Que besabas así de bien.

**_3. Relación no oficial_**

Si Scorpius hubiese sabido que en el lenguaje de Lily Potter un condenado beso era un compromiso irrefutable, posiblemente no la hubiera besado. Bueno, no es que se hubieran besado sólo una vez. Hubo otras ocasiones, más planeadas o menos, pero las hubo.  
Su deseo número tres se la jugó en contra, con una muy buena jugada.  
Ahora que acababa de iniciar su Séptimo Año, faltaba un poco para hacer una nueva lista de propósitos. Esperaba que ya dejaran de cumplirse tardíamente propósitos anteriores y todo resultara cómo quería de una vez.

Lilian y él habían estado teniendo una especie de relación no oficial durante el año pasado, los últimos dos meses. Se habían escrito en el verano, y al momento de encontrarse en la plataforma, Lily había llegado corriendo hacía él y lo había besado. Se sabía de parejas que tenían un compartimiento para ellos, pero ambos, por su parte, se habían ido por dirección contraria y ni siquiera se habían visto el resto de la semana. O del mes. Lily por lo visto esperaba algún tipo de declaración o petición que él no estaba muy seguro de que llegaría. Nunca se había enfrentado a eso; ni siquiera Dominique le había hecho semejante requerimiento mudo. Maldita sea, eso estaba muy mal.

—¡No te estoy obligando a nada! —chilló ella, acorralada, literalmente, una noche que la atrapó durante la ronda de prefectos.

—Déjame hablar, Potter. ¿Por qué nunca me dejas que...?

—¡Por que eres un mequetrefe! —Scorpius se le quedó viendo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— ¿Qué clase de insulto es ése? —le preguntó, sin poder creerlo aún.

—El que sea. Imbécil. —tenía hasta las orejas coloradas, se veía tan adorable que él quiso darle un beso. Pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que sí lo hacía, no viviría para contarlo.

— ¿Lo ves? Así está mucho mejor. Imbécil es una palabra medianamente ofensiva, adecuada para una discusión como ésta.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Bueno eso ya pasó a ser considerablemente ofensivo...

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé, Malfoy.

El susodicho seguía murmurando y refutando sobre sus usuales discusiones y otras manganeadas como solía hacer, cómo hablando consigo mismo, y Lily, por supuesto, seguía maldiciendo a cierto rubio sin reparo como solía hacer. Hasta que dijo aquello.

—Ya me cansé.

—Yo soy el que está cansado de pelear, Potter... —espetó Scorpius, rodando los ojos con parsimonia.

—No. —hubo una pausa incómoda—Me cansé... De-de esto. —los señaló a ambos con un movimiento inseguro de su mano.

—¿Eh?

—Quizá debamos terminar...

La frase se quedó suspendida en el aire, pero sinceramente, había un ligero error ahí. Scorpius seguía tan boquiabierto y desconcertado como si algún desconocido le hubiese propinado una bofetada de repente. Sí Lily quería terminar... Lo que fuera que tuvieran, pues que le avisará que era eso que desde un principio se suponía que tenían.

Y vaya que lo descubrió.

Y no sólo aquello, que también descubrió algo menos agradable...

Se llamaba celos, y empezaba con "c" de caos. Cuando se instalaban en un Malfoy era el instante propicio para decir "oh, mierda" o lo que fuera.

Oh, mierda.

Después de tener esa discusión al muchacho se le ocurrió obviar la situación con "¿terminar qué?" y resultó bastante desastroso. Primero para él y su salud corporal. Recibir un golpe así de letal en una parte así de delicada podía causar problemas colaterales, suponía. Lily, por su parte, después se dedicó a pasearse con todo y sus pecas por ahí con chicos de su casa. Guapos y pelinegros. Ew. Digamos que no le agradaba que su... ex-novia o anterior casi novia se contoneara por ahí con unos maricones, es decir, ella no podía olvidarlo así de fácil. Maldita fuera.  
Al joven no se le ocurrió nada mejor que contemplarla mientras que estaba con esos urgidos. Primero porque le divertía ver cómo ella le lanzaba miraditas con sus ojos castaños de no-quiero-nada o te-lo-pierdes-idiota y a la vez les volteaba la cara a los mandriles que intentaban besarla. Luego todo se tornó, repentinamente, detestable.  
Había algo que no era del todo sano palpitando en sus entrañas cada vez que veía a uno de esos adefesios acercarse a Lily. Y que Lily los dejaba hacerlo. No sabía de dónde salía ése inquieto deseo de arrancarles la cabeza y ponerles los huevos por corbata cada vez que se atrevían a hablarle o tocar a esa chica. ¡Lily era suya! Todo el mundo lo sabía... Todos debían saberlo.

Todo explotó un condenado día. Por culpa de un incontenible y detestable idiota, que hasta estos días el sigue odiando considerablemente.

Nicholas Wood.

Si el nombre era falto de elegancia desde un principio, el chico era un completo inútil.

—¿No hay alguien más? —le preguntó patéticamente el patético muchacho un día.

El rubio Malfoy casi quiso cagarse de risa ahí mismo. ¿Es qué ese chico estaba ciego? ¿O sordo? Maldita sea, quizá no había escuchado todas esas habladurías que rondaban Hogwarts. Todo él mundo sabía que Lily y él...

—Nadie más, Wood. —Lily lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Como una diablilla.

—Lily, me refiero a... —el chico Wood no cabía en sí, hinchado de emoción.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, Nic.

Nic. Ew. Que maldito asco. Estúpida Lilian, ¿quién se creía ella para bromear de esa manera? Sobre todo porque ella miraba, cómo si supiera que estaba tras ese árbol, con una suficiencia total y una picardía inusitada, en su dirección. Eso no le estaba causando gracia, y tenía la pequeña colosal sospecha de que Lily lo sabía.

_—Todo_ el mundo dice que...

_Maldita_

—La gente no sabe lo que habla.

_Fuera_

—...Tú y Malfoy...

_Potter._

—No, Nic, ellos no tienen idea de eso.

_Que no se atreviera a..._

—Pero él y tú...

_Cállate, Potter._

—No, no y no. No hay nada entre nosotros.

_Cierra la boca..._

—Absolutamente...

_¡No!_

—...Nada.

La palabra le golpeaba el cerebro como si quisiera mosquearlo, suspendida en el condenado aire como regodeándose de sí. Nada, nada, nada. Vaya, si un nada significaba todas las veces que se habían besado en el armario de escobas quizá era nada que...

_Autocontrol, autocontrol, dulce autocon..._

—¿Puedo besarte, Lily?

¡Al diablo con el puto autocontrol!

—Tienes cinco segundos, Wood, para apartarte de mi novia e irte a meterte el tentáculo del calamar por el...

Los ojos de Lily, su sonrisa, su rostro ladeado y la cortina de seda roja que le caía a un costado del rostro. Triunfo, triunfo, triunfo. Eso fue lo qué el vio ahí... Sabía jugar, ella sabía. Y había ganado.

Oh, mierda.

¿Podía decir algo más?

**_4. Novia perfecta_**

Resultaba que Lily era tan perfectamente imperfecta que Scorpius no tenía idea de atribuir el cumplimiento o incumplimiento del deseo de Año Nuevo número cuatro que pidió cuando tenía catorce años.

Maldita magia de época de fiesta, siempre tan incompleta. Y tardía, pues que resultaba jodidamente irritante que en pleno mayo de su séptimo año, le hubiese caído del cielo una relación de vete tú a saber cuántos meses...

—¿Puedes ponerle atención a tu novia?

Lily se seguía regocijando de su ataque de impulsividad de meses atrás, poniendo un énfasis especial en la palabra con "n" pero, esta vez no tenía ese brillo travieso e irritante en la mirada. Tenía el brillo de un basilisco. Ay, maldita sea.

—¿Qué? —acompañó su desdén con una torcedura impaciente en la boca.

Quizá era lo ensimismado que estaba o solía estar consigo mismo, pero esos ojos asesinos que Lily le ponía cuando él se pasaba de desagradable derretían un no-se-qué dentro de él en quien sabe dónde. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y los descruzó al mismo tiempo que fruncía y desfruncía su ceño. Algún día tendría bastantes líneas de expresión.

—Estaba hablando contigo, te decía que... —dio una patada al suelo—Me siento mal hoy Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre piensas en ti mismo? —le reprochó con voz aguda.

_Oh, mierda._

_Alerta, alerta, alerta._

_Eso era... Diablos, eso era..._

_Respira_, se dijo, _respira_.

—¡Te estoy hablando! Nunca, nunca me pones atención cuando lo hago... Eres un egoísta. Siempre pones tu cara de alucinado. —ahora se paseaba por la habitación como si tuviera ataque de claustrofobia. _Segunda señal._

—Lilian ¿por qué no te sientas...?

—Ah, ahora va esa forma en la que dices mi nombre. —le espetó con rabia. Sus ojos eran oscuros y hablaba con una congestión en la garganta. —Siempre me hablas así, como si fuera una mujerzuela con la que acabarás de revolcarte.

Scorpius respiró hondo. _Tercera señal, la comparación._

—Y te encierras en tu mente cada vez que te hablo de mis problemas, ¿es una forma de huir? Ya sé en que estarás pensando, bien me han dicho que eres un morboso...

Atribución de fantasías. _Cuarta señal._ Listo.

—Lily... Lily creo que necesitas...

—¿Y tú que sabes de lo que necesito? —le gritó, sus pecas y su rostro parecían querer explotar. Scorpius se contuvo el atractivo impulso de esconderse tras el respaldo del sofá y no salir nunca, hasta que se acabaran esos siete días del demonio. —Me tratas como basura. No me conoces, ni te intereso ni...

_Quinta señal. La víctima._

—Lily... —¿qué era lo qué él siempre hacía? Ah, si. El puchero.

La chica lo observó con una ceja alzada de pura indignación, luego palideció repentinamente. Luego cambio de color de nuevo, como un tomate. Se puso pálida otra vez cuando se sentó en el reposabrazos, abrazándose a sí misma. Curvó las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo y miró la alfombra fijamente.

Ataque camáleonico. _Sexta señal, listo._

—Scorpius... ¡Oh, Scorpius! Lo siento tanto. —ahí estaba, los ojos de arrepentimiento. _Séptima señal_—Eres tan paciente conmigo ¡yo soy el problema! Siempre te trato tan mal...

—No te preocupes. —Scorpius se movió a lo largo del sillón, para llegar al reposabrazos y poder tocarla. —Lily, solo respira, sólo...

Octava señal. Unas lágrimas gruesas le rodaron por las pecosas mejillas al momento en que el muchacho le tocó la mano. El rubio suspiró resignado. Nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Por favor, ¿es que no había una especie de calendario para eso? El muchacho recargó la coronilla en la rodilla de su chica y la beso ahí. Todavía no manejaba muy bien la situación pero por lo menos había aprendido a repasar cada una de las señales que se le atribuían. ¡Ya sospechaba él y su intuición la razón inicial por la que no quería una novia desde hace tiempo! Si pidió ese deseo a los catorce quizá fue por la hipnosis a la que Ted lo adujo, gracias a esas largas cavilaciones cursis en las que Victoire Weasley no se le caía de la boca nunca. Luego se olió que no todas eran tan perfectas cómo Teddy Lupin decía, oh no, menos si éstas resultaban ser unas ninfómanas bipolares durante ciertos ciclos naturales.

Cómo... hasta pensarlo lo hizo sonrojarse, la regla.

Lily le acarició el cabello, había parado de llorar, y ahora lucía más o menos normal, si se ignoraba su cabello y su... rostro.

—Se me adelantó, Scorpius. —sorbió ella, limpiándose la nariz con la manga. Él se removió incómodo. —Lamento no haber avisado...

—Bah. Puedo con esto. —aunque, nunca dijo que vivo. Y a Lily parece habérsele olvidado.

La pelirroja se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, intentando alisarlo, aunque sólo se esponjó más. Frunciendo el ceño, Scorpius se incorporó y le peinó el alborotado cabello como pudo, poniéndole un mechón tras cada oreja. Lily, obviamente más sensible de lo conveniente, se inclinó y lo besó como si él fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Te lo compensaré. —y por la forma en la que lo dijo, y cómo rozó con su pequeño dedo la bragueta del pantalón de su novio, a Scorpius le dio el presentimiento de que, oh, ella lo haría. Sonriendo, él le pasó a besar el cuello.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

La palabra con n no sonaba tan mal en los labios de ella. Ni siquiera cuando, en el brillo verde de la Sala Común de Slytherin Lily pareciera una loca. De hecho, eso no le importaba ni un poco.

—Lo sé. —susurró. —Y tú, eh, eres... —se mordió la lengua, pensativo, sin atinarle a pensar en una cursilería.

—Tu novia. —rozó sus narices y a Scorpius no le importó que ella se sentara en su regazo. Se dijo que si alguien los veía, lo mandaría a la mierda.

—Mi novia.

La palabra con "n" no podía sonar mejor ahora.

**_5. No presentar nunca una novia a sus amigos._**

Hablando ahora de algo que por primera vez no es completa, y céntricamente basado en Lily, Scorpius ahora se refiere a sus increíbles (oh, ironía) amigos.  
Claro que son Slytherins, maliciosos, desordenados e incontenibles pero Scorpius lo único que pedía esa noche era que se comportaran un poco. Sonaba fácil... si no fuera porque eran; ellos.

Ya, que Timmy no era una gran problema. Podía ser un Nott malicioso y retorcido, pero por lo menos era Greengrass en parte. Y Blade, bueno, una combinación mil veces amplificada del veneno de un Zabini y la ironía cortesía Parkinson. A Lily le asustaba el hecho de estar con esos chicos, pero Scorpius nunca se atrevería a comentar que más le asustaba como podía reaccionar su novia ante cualquier comentario fuera de tono. ¡Vamos! Sí se ponía violenta con el simple hecho de que él le rodara los ojos no quería ni imaginarse...

— ¿Así que hermana de Albus Potter, eh? —Zabini hizo dos cosas: nombrar a Albus... y nombrar a Albus con sorna. Dos cosas que Scorpius le había prohibido desde un principio... — ¡Caray! Debe de andar zurrado por ahí...

Lily le apretó la mano a Scorpius. Su rostro pecoso se tornó peligrosamente ceñudo de un momento a otro.

—Por cierto, soy Zabini. Blade Zabini, posiblemente escuchaste hablar de mí antes. Fui la pesadilla de tu hermano James en Quidditch, y compañero de Malfoy en todas sus "travesuras". Aunque eso es otro tema. No creo que seas del tipo de chicas al que le gusta hablar de cosas sucias.

Antes de que Lily pudiera asimilar siquiera lo que eso terminaba de significar, Timothy Nott se colocó frente a ella, observándola con sus ojos azules, curioso.

—Un placer, Lilian. —a Scorpius le sorprendió que su novia no se pusiera más ceñuda que con Zabini a la mención de su nombre completo. —A mí sí me caía bien Albus, pero tu prima... Bueno, algo insoportable. Fui Premio Anual con ella.

— ¿Insoportable? Tan insoportable era que el pequeño y salveje Timmy sentía una irremediable tensión sexual con ella... —comentó Zabini con los ojos bañados en malicia. Sus palabras hicieron enseguida efecto en la piel olivácea de Nott, quién se puso más rojo que el cabello de Lily.

—No existe NI existía semejante tensión sexual. —carraspeó.

En medio de aquél tumulto de insultos y verdades a medias, su novia observó a Scorpius con una extraña mirada en sus ojos castaños.

— ¿Dices que los conoces desde niños?

Parecía a punto de soltarle un sermón sobre las influencias y las amistades dudosas, con sus brazos repentinamente cruzados y esa mirada jengibre de un feroz "algo" el rubio ya se preparaba para ser sometido a un arduo proceso de maltrato por las suaves y despiadadas manos de la pelirroja.

—Sí. Desde que usábamos pañales. —intentó que no le temblara la voz antes semejante mirada mesurada que Lily le dirigía. Pero la chica pasó, con los ojos entornados a sus amigos, que se encontraban en medio de un forcejeo bastante desventajoso. No tardarían en separarse y en soltar una sarta de quejas sin sentido como si el cabello se le había despeinado o sí la maldita corbata se le había deshecho...

—Interesante. —fue lo que dijo la pelirroja finalmente.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Se metió nerviosamente la mano a los bolsillos y pensó que quizá debía gritar o algo para advertirles a esos idiotas que su novia estaba a punto de convertirse en una basilisco o eso en lo que se convertía cuando explotase tal cuál bomba.

—Ya basta —puntualizó ella.

Nott y Zabini dejaron de pelearse como críos en el momento en que la escucharon. Se quedaron en un abrazo medio ridículo, medio captando la mirada de Scorpius, medio considerando huir. Lily estaba cruzada de brazos, pero parecía tan crítica como impasible.

—Bueno... —Lily pasó delicadamente el dedo por la longitud de su varita. —Scorpius de seguro les habrá contado cosas de mí...

Los tres muchachos no sabían ni a dónde mirar.

—Muy bien. —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa aleteando en sus labios. — ¿Quién quiere contarme, entonces, anécdotas vergonzosas de Scorpius?

**_6. Tirarse a una chica._**

Bonito deseo para un virgen. Pero ahora Scorpius ya no lo era. El punto es que se había olvidado de eso, hasta que su linda y aparentemente inocente novia le había propuesto algo así. Debió haberlo suponido, puesto que los deseos de año nuevo se hubiesen cumplido o no, se aplicaban con Lily siempre.  
No es que Lily no fuera atractiva. Lo era. Excepto cuando tenía el período, en esas ocasiones lo más parecido que encontraba a ella era Myrtle La Llorona pero obviando eso, resultaba que su chica era una preciosidad, la mirara por dónde la mirara. Y vaya que Scorpius la sabía mirar bien.  
Lily no se sentía halagada por su intensa mirada, al parecer, tenía tachado a Scorpius de morboso y pervertido, y no sólo con ella. Si no con medio Hogwarts.

Pero, quizá últimamente había cambiado de opinión... Todo empezó cuando la ex-novia de Scorpius o algo parecido a eso, comenzó a pasearse una y otra vez frente a él con una falda que él juraba que se había encogido tres tallas. Lily estaba con él, por supuesto, a veces en sus días o a veces no. Pero su reacción era la de la misma Morgana. Una Morgana versión basilisco.

—Vaya perra. —solía bufar la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados. Y con ese puchero Scorpius solía inclinarse a morderle los labios. —Largo, Hyperion, si no quieres que te meta mi varita por tu "amigo"

—¿Y yo que carajos hice? —no es que le excitara menos, pero por lo menos que ella admitiera que le gustaba la forma en la que la besaba... O la tocaba. —Es ella quién se la pasa como mujerzuela.

Sonó como su abuela al usar esa palabra, pero no le importaba, porque una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Lily. Y justo cuando pensó que recibiría su faje de premio o algo parecido ella volvía a poner cara de irritada.

—Es tú culpa por haberte acostado con ella. —espetó muy mosqueada, aunque se sonrojó cuando lo dijo, y apartó el rostro para evitar ver la cara de estupefacción de Scorpius. —No me mientas, sé que lo hiciste. Todo el mundo me habla de ello.

—¿Qué? —el rubio entreabrió los labios buscando no sonreír. —¿Te sientes mal por ello, Lily? O mejor... ¿Celosa? —arqueó sus cejas con picardía.

Lily se sonrojaba y lo golpeaba o lo golpeaba y se sonrojaba, pero fuese cual fuese el orden seguía doliendo igual. Scorpius siempre era quién terminaba por rogarle para que lo visitara en su despacho, y aunque un Malfoy nunca rogaba, posiblemente ningún Malfoy había tenido el placer de tener entre sus brazos a semejante clase de mujer, o casi mujer.

Las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron a esas alturas, Lily siempre era quién detenía esos dedos que se escurrían bajo su falda o esos labios que se deslizaban más allá de su cuello. Siempre. Lo miraba con ese sonrojo en la cara, con sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos, la blusa desabrochada... Sus pies desnudos se enredaban con los de él mientras terminaban de besarse y acurrucarse en el sofá, abrazados hasta que Lily tenía que regresar a su Sala Común.  
Había ocasiones en las que les costaba detenerse o recobrar el aliento. Merlín sabía que Scorpius intentaba controlarse cada vez y cada vez más difícil era. Sobretodo cuando ciertas manos se deslizaban de esa forma por su espalda aunque fuera solo a través de la tela de su camisa.

Esa noche no sabe todavía cómo ocurrió. Arrodillarse de cara a ella en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida y pedir entre jadeos por los besos que le permitiera tocarla solo un poco. Lily lo hizo, dejó que esos dedos se escurrieran bajo su falda, que esos besos se deslizaran más allá de su cuello, hasta su vientre. Pensó que había hecho algo mal cuando ella le pidió que se levantara y la mirara. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Scorpius, con el fuego de la chimenea bailando en sus ojos pardos, y le desabrochó la camisa, botón por botón, con la lentitud de quien no tiene experiencia haciéndolo salvo con los suyos propios. Malfoy la había mirado estupefacto, incrédulo e inmóvil hasta que ella se había alejado de él un poco y pasado sus dedos por cada músculo de su torso, de su espalda y de sus brazos, delineando con su dedo la anchura de sus hombros.  
¿Se sintió culpable mientras la besaba? Posiblemente al principio lo hizo, posiblemente se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría él esa noche, hasta dónde sería capaz de pensar con total claridad...  
Pero ya no lo hacía.  
La muchacha se recostó en el sofá guiando las manos del muchacho por su cuerpo, primero sobre sus prendas, luego sin ellas. Lily lo alejó un poco más antes de sonreírle, de mirarle a través de sus pestañas rojizas con ese sonrojo cubriendo su rostro entero.

—Tócame. —le rogó ella, entre jadeos, con los ojos oscuros. —Tócame, Malfoy. Sólo... Hazlo, Scorpius...

Scorpius obtuvo una última imagen de esos ojos pardos mirándolo antes de hacerla suya, antes de no poder pensar con claridad. Nunca más volver a hacerlo.

Fue la primera mañana que Lily despertó entre sus brazos, sin otra cosa más que una sábana sobre sus cuerpo perfecto, con pecas en dónde él nunca se imaginó que las tendría, marcada repentinamente por las yemas de sus dedos. Toda, toda suya.

—Me vuelves loco. —le había susurrado al oído una mañana, después de que ella se hubiese estremecido bajo su cuerpo, por segunda vez. —Esto es tan excitante...

Su novia rodó los ojos con una sonrisita cómplice en los labios.

—Quizá sea mi increíble atractivo. —comentó ella, besando su barbilla. —O el hecho de que tú seas el Profesor en prácticas de Defensas y yo sea tu alumna.

—Por mucho que esta situación sea una fantasía erótica bastante realista no creo que eso tenga mucho que ver en lo preciosa que te ves. —le acarició la curvatura de la cadera con un dedo y le mordió una oreja puntiaguda.

—Hombres... —la pelirroja se removió y se incorporó sin apuro de cubrir su cuerpo. Le miró sobre el hombre, su espalda descubierta y pecosa —Hombres y su sentimentalismo después de acostarse con una chica.

Podía parecer tan desenvuelta y descarada frente a él, pero, sinceramente, el tierno sonrojo que le bajaba hasta el cuello y se le escurría debajo de la blusa cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban durante una clase lo volvía loco. Ella simplemente no parecía dejar de mirar ese escritorio donde él revisaba cada uno de los ensayos y pensar que habían hecho el amor ahí la noche anterior.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación esta noche? —Lily enredó las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Scorpius, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Su novia ahogó un gemido, desabrochándole la camisa y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Quiero quedarme aquí. —ordenó ella.

—Cualquiera podrá vernos, entonces. —sentenció Scorpius con la sonrisa torcida.

—Mejor aún.

Y le enredó las manos en el cabello. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que dar su espalda a la puerta mientras Lily le quitaba el pantalón no sería muy buena vista para quien sea que entrara, pero la muchacha en esos momentos se desabrochó la blusa del colegio, revelando un sostén tan verde como el escudo de Slytherin.

Y lo olvidó todo.

**_7. No comprometerse._**

Quizá Lily no entendió muy bien eso que significaba "soltero sin compromisos" y si le había quitado lo soltero, cualquier chica lo suficientemente bondadosa le ahorraría el compromiso como retribución. Pero a la pelirroja, por aspecto de ángel que tuviera, no se le daban mucho los actos altruistas para con Scorpius.

—He decidido algo, Scorpius. —le comentó muy ufana, al momento en que caían en el sofá. Le miró desde abajo, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes.

—Dime. —no es que no le estuviera prestando atención, pero realmente estaba muy entretenido con el encaje de ese sostén. ¿Cómo los muggles podían hacer que...?

Ella consiguió su desconcertada atención cuando se cubrió el torso con la blusa que recogió del suelo. Lucía indefensa, inocente y furiosa.

— ¿Quieres dejar de abstraerte? Estamos hablando de algo serio.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron como platos.

—Malditas cosas muggles... No me digas que estás embarazada, por Merlín.

La mano de Lily se desocupó momentáneamente de aferrar su blusa para darle un buen golpe en el brazo, luego como si nada, le dirigió una mirada paciente y tranquila.

—No llegarás ni cerca de embarazarme, Malfoy, si sigues comentando tales tonterías.

El joven levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Su cabello estaña disparado en todas direcciones y se abrochaba la camisa algo resignado, pero su mirada ahora estaba posada en ella con toda atención.

—Creo que deberíamos presentarnos a nuestros padres. Respectivos.

—Ah.

Scorpius sigue, como con numerosas situaciones, deseando saber cómo se llegó al convencimiento de algo de tal magnitud.

—Ah. —había dicho Harry Potter cuándo lo vio, ridículo y desolado, en la puerta.

Y a un "ah" le sonó algo parecido a lo que Draco dijo cuando vio por primera vez a Lily.

El "ah" del señor Potter no duró mucho, porque a juzgar la mirada que le dirigió durante toda la noche, ya se olía que había desflorado vilmente a su preciosa hija. Y en cuanto a su siempre optimista padre, éste nunca paró de comentar de lo maravilloso que sería para el Departamento de Aurores unirse con la compañía Malfoy. Y no es que lo dijera con una intención buena e inocente. Su madre lo había por debajo de la mesa y la Señora Potter había derramado una buena cantidad de vino en el saco de su esposo con una expresión no muy arrepentida en esos ojos castaños idénticos a los de Lily.

Pero el premio se lo ganó su padre con esa expresión irritada tan suya, y ese trastabillo que protagonizó justo cuando se levantaba dispuesto a tomar el postre.

—Lilian Luna ¿qué? —y sigue sin poder creerlo, no obstante.

**_8. Nunca enamorarse._**

Para continua sorpresa de Scorpius, a lo largo de estos años que han pasado, un "te amo" que le marcó la vida, se le salió de la boca por primera vez a él. A nadie más.

Todo empezó cuando Scorpius comenzó a observar más detenidamente a Lily, durante, bueno... más o menos, los momentos íntimos. No sólo la contemplaba en los lugares que eran considerablemente importantes, si no también reparaba últimamente en detalles que, cualquier otro chico que no sintiera afecto no notaría.

La curvatura de su boca, la suavidad de sus lóbulos, la ondulación de su mejilla. En fin, de otras cosas cursis. Y ahora que reparaba en todo eso, se daba cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Durante meses se había acostumbrado a la maraña de cabello de Lily, a su risa estridente y escandalosa, a sus ronquidos leves e incluso a su ceño fruncido. Todo eso que la hacía imperfectamente perfecta o viceversa, lograba, en teoría, marearlo o atontarlo. De una forma en la que nadie más lo había hecho.

No era nada fuera de lo natural que fuese impulsivo, apasionado mientras Lily se encontraba entre sus brazos, toda suya. Había actuado con impulsividad varias veces con anterioridad pero en teoría nunca...

—Te amo. —jadeó Scorpius, con su boca pegada a la suya, mientras su novia cada vez se aferraba más a él como si fuesen un intrincado nudo de extremidades. Ella por un momento cesó de moverse, y se quedó quieta y callada, con suspiros de sorpresa escapándosele de vez en cuando, pero Scorpius no le permitió mirarlo a la cara.

Semanas más tardes se le había salido un par de veces más. Como en esa ocasión incómoda en la que Lily se había despedido de él con un beso apresurado y un susurro cómplice pero justo cuando ya iba lejos a él se le ocurrió gritar "te amo" de forma que sus palabras rebotaron en el pasillo del edificio dónde él vivía. Lily se había quedado inmóvil, había regresado sobre sus pasos, y le había sonreído diciéndole que "lo quería mucho". Sonaba infantil de una forma irremediable, pero por lo menos, no flipaba o se lo recriminaba.

No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos ahora. Para él era muy vergonzoso que ella observara lo obvio. La manera en la que torpemente se le escapaban las palabras de la boca cada vez que se besaban era infinitamente denigrante. Se sentía torpe, idiota, y sumamente...

_No._

Lily nunca se lo mencionó en público, ni menos cuándo estaban los dos solos, seguía diciéndole que lo quería mucho, seguía abrazándolo y tocándolo pero había una persistente incomodidad colándose ahí entre ellos, o lo que eran antes. Cada vez que se quedaban los dos acurrucados, Scorpius no podía evitar pensar en por qué Lily ya no parloteaba como antes o por qué no intentaba hablar con eso de él, o por lo menos intentarlo. Pero sin embargo...

— ¿Sabes, Scorpius? —comentó Lily, una noche, bostezando y acomodándose mejor en su hombro. —Lamento mucho nunca habértelo dicho, pero... Tenía miedo ¿comprendes? Solo quiero que sepas qué... —su voz se apagaba por el sueño y un poco por la vergüenza. —Te amo. Y mucho.

A él le costó realizar la mitad de la noche esas simples cuatro palabras.

—Yo también te amo.

Pero ella ya se había dormido. Y él se durmió también, a fin de cuentas, enamorado.

* * *

**_Y un Año Nuevo más..._**

A Scorpius le cuesta todavía recordar eso. Quizá por qué nunca podrá olvidarlo. Nunca podrá cambiar la forma en la que las letras de esas listas, cada sílaba, se enredó para dirigirlo a un ruin destino.

Está escribiendo una nueva lista. A fin de cuentas, será año nuevo está noche. Su pie se mueve al compás del alegre son de la canción que se escucha y silba un poco. Incluso intenta sonreír. Pero le falla un poco. Sus comisuras caen de una forma irremediable tras segundos de intentar estirar la boca.

Espera no tener tan mala letra como la tuvo esa noche que también escribía durante la fiesta en su Mansión. La noche que conoció a Lily.

Ríe.

Qué ironía. Esa noche también la verá. Con un vestido entallado, con un peinado que le aplaque su salvaje cabello y ese mismo rostro que lo trae loco. Si tiene suerte, probablemente se le dé la oportunidad de escuchar esa preciosa y cantarina voz que desde hace poco más de un año de no ha oído.

Su mesa está a la orilla de la pista, y del otro lado, está la asignada a los Potter. Se imagina trabando su mirada gris con la castaña, por un momento, por lo menos, y se imagina lo feliz que lo harían eso. Ni mil listas de deseos _correctamente_ cumplidos lo harían más dichoso.

El tiempo se le va como lo hace cada vez que está concentrado en algo. Se imagina a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido, con Lily riendo a su lado, frotándole el entrecejo alegando lo mal que quedaría después de eso.

—Scorpius.

Levanta la vista, aflojando el ceño.

Timothy lo observa con unos ojos azules impresionantemente tristes.

—No te comas la cabeza ahora, hermano. Ella está ahí.

Y lo está. Y se ve exactamente como se imaginaba que se vería. Excepto por esa mueca roja de descontento que parece desfigurarle su siempre sonriente rostro.

—No voy a intentarlo está noche, ella se merece un buen Año Nuevo.

Ni siquiera él siempre confortante Tim parece encontrar algo mínimamente esperanzador en todo ese juego sin sentido de miradas, esperanzas, y anhelos.

Lily como que escucha su pensamiento desde el otro lado del salón. Sus miradas se encuentran por un momento, tan limitadamente que Scorpius se queda en mitad del camino para sonreír. Deja su lista a un lado y se pone de pie. Entre ellos parece abrirse un abismo interminable y él no puede evitar pensar si vale la pena lanzarse en caída libre, solo para ver si hay un fondo. Si puede encontrar su perdón en el fondo, y si puede descubrir que lo merece.

Un año, un Nuevo Año más. Aunque posiblemente lo tenga que pasar sin ella. Éste y el resto de los demás...

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí estoy al fin con este largo, largo, largo One Shot. Cómo pueden ver, los deseos o propósitos no tienen mucho sentido pero creo que para los objetivos de mi historia funcionan muy bien. Espero que les guste, aunque el final pueda ser algo triste, ya cuando pase el reto me complace anunciar que ¡será un Two Shot! Claro, todo dependiendo de que si le gusta al público o no. Comenten chicas, o critiquen constructivamente de la forma en la que lo deseen. Espero que se sientan satisfechas y le vean algún sentido, pero de antemano, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. ¡Suerte a todas las chicas del reto!_

_Un beso. _


End file.
